Oh God
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: "Mama, Donna mad." Jasmine said but when Jasmine went into wake her mother in the middle of the night her mommy would not wake up! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Oh God

"It ok Donna." Jasmine said soothingly to her baby sister as she peered at her through the bars of the infant's crib.

It was the middle of the night and Johnna wasn't happy.

"Mama, Donna mad." Jasmine said as she walked out of Johnna's room and into Jackie's bedroom.

"Mama, Donna mad." She said again, this time walking closer to Jackie's bed.

"MAMA." She screamed in Jackie's ear but still her mother didn't stir.

"Mama, Donna cryin." She said as she patted Jackie's head.

"Uh-oh." Jasmine said when her mommy still didn't wake up.

She wandered over to Nick's side of the bed but he was gone, he was working.

"Uh-oh dada bye-bye." She said shaking her head.

"No cry Donna, mama seepin." The little girl yelled at her baby sister but still the baby continued to fuss.

Jasmine picked up Jackie's cell phone on the night stand, but being so little she didn't know how to use it.

"Dada?" she said, but obviously Nick didn't answer.

"Dada, Donna mad, mama seepin." Jasmine said into the phone.

"Dada, bye bye." She said sadly when her daddy didn't answer.

Jasmine began to playfully press buttons on the phone.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked, much to Jasmine's surprise.

"Dada?" the little girl asked happily.

"Jasmine, hi sweetie, it's not your daddy, it's Greg."

"Egg." She said happily.

"Hi, is your mommy there?" he asked, thinking Jasmine had just been goofing around and accidently dialed his number.

"Mama seepin" Jasmine replied.

"She's sleeping?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Yeah, her seepin, Donna mad." Jasmine said.

"Johnna is mad, and your mommy is sleeping?" Greg asked confused.

"Yeah." Jasmine answered.

"Jazz is Johnna crying?"

"Yeah, her cryin."

_Jackie wouldn't sleep and just leave the baby to cry, something is wrong._ Greg thought to himself.

"Jazz, did you try to wake your mommy up?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Jasmine said.

_That's it, I'm going over there."_ Greg said under his breath.

"Jasmine, I'll be right there." He assured the little girl.

Greg quickly got dressed and immediately headed to the Stokes' house.

Luckily he had a spare key because he often watched their house when they were out of town.

When he got to the front door nothing seemed out of place. He opened the door slowly.

"Jackie? Jasmine?" He called.

He could hear Johnna crying upstairs.

"Hi Egg." Jasmine said as she ran to him.

"Hi sweetie, is your mommy still sleeping?" he asked as he picked her up.

"Yeah." Jasmine said, and so he immediately headed upstairs.

When he got inside the bedroom, Jackie lay asleep just like Jasmine had promised.

"Jackie." He said as she shook her rather hard.

No response.

_Oh God, she's not breathing _he realized in horror.

**I will update soon! As always please read and review, not only this story but my other recent new ones!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasmine honey go into Johnna's room." Greg said, knowing the child should not see this.

The little girl obeyed.

Greg quickly got out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My friend's wife isn't breathing, get someone here quick." He said.

While he waited for the ambulance he hurriedly began CPR.

"Come on Jackie, breathe." He prayed silently.

Soon paramedics were working feverishly on her.

"Mama." Jasmine cried, sounding horrified as she peeked into Jackie's bedroom and saw all the people around her mother.

"It's ok Jazz, let's go see why Johnna is crying." Greg said as he picked the little girl up and took her into Johnna's room.

Greg picked up the baby. He glanced out into the hallway and saw that they were carrying Jackie on a stretcher down the stairs.

"Jazz stay in here, I'll be right back." Greg promised.

"Wait, what hospital are you taking her too?" Greg asked one of the paramedics as he ran after them.

"Desert Palm. Sir what is her name?" He responded.

"Jackie, Jackie Stokes, Is she going to be alright?"

"We are going to do everything we can sir." He said before leaving in the ambulance.

Greg then went back into the baby's room, Jasmine was reading a story in the rocking chair so he stepped into the other room, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Stokes." Nick said.

"Nicky, you need to get to the hospital now, Jackie's not breathing, I'm not sure what's wrong with her but you need to hurry. She's at Desert Palm"

Nick took off at a dead run to his truck, not saying a word to Russell who watched him leave.

Nick was in a little town about twenty minutes outside of Vegas, working a case.

"Where's the kids?" Nick screamed into the phone in a sheer panic as he started his truck and pressed down on the gas pedal as hard as he could.

"I'm at your house with the kids, they're fine." Greg assured him.

Greg then called Sara and Catherine to tell them what was going on, Sara made a mad dash to help Greg with the kids, and to see if she could help find out what was wrong with Jackie while Catherine went to the hospital to be by Nick's side.

By the time Sara arrived at the house Jasmine and Johnna had fallen back asleep but now Houston was fussy.

"Peek-a-boo." Greg said trying to soothe Houston but he still continued to bawl.

"Sara, help me out here." Greg said.

"I don't know what to do, I don't have any experience with toddlers." Sara said as she looked at Greg like he was crazy.

"Well he probably wants Jackie, so you take him." Greg said.

"I'm not Jackie, I don't know what he wants."

"Well, you look a whole lot more like her than I do." Greg argued as he placed Houston in her arms.

"You hold him a lot when you come over." Greg reasoned after seeing the look Sara gave him.

"Yes and when he gets fussy I hand him right back over to Nick or Jackie." Sara reminded him.

"Just try." Greg said.

"_Catherine should have come here and I should have went to the hospital with Nick." _Sara mumbled under her breath.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime they got Houston back to sleep.

Now that all three kids were sleeping Sara and Greg went into Nick and Jackie's room to try to find out anything they could about what was going on.

"Greg look at this." Sara said as she put a glove on and then picked up a bottle that was on Jackie's nightstand.

"What is it?"

"Cold medicine, and the bottle is half empty."

"Do you know if Jackie was sick?" Sara asked him.

"Um, yeah, Nick actually mentioned the other day that she had come down with a slight cold but he didn't seem worried about it."

"You don't suppose Jackie overdosed do you?"

"Jackie, no way, she would never do that to her children, or to Nick, and especially when she was home alone with the kids."

"No, I didn't mean she attempted suicide, I meant accidently." Sara explained.

"Nah, I don't think Jackie would guzzle a half of bottle of cold medicine, I don't care how stuffed up she was, she's too smart for that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Maybe someone forced her to take it?"

"Who the hell could have done that, Jasmine? Houston can't get out of his crib by himself and Johnna's only a few months old, and isn't even close to walking by herself."

"A stranger?"

"The door was locked when I came in, I didn't really look for any other signs of forced entry though, I was too worried about getting to her, I'll go check the windows and the back door."

Greg headed downstairs, the back door was locked as was every window in the house, it didn't appear that anyone had been in their house that shouldn't have been.

"Greg" Sara yelled from the master bedroom.

Greg raced upstairs.

"What?"

"Look." Sara said as she pointed at the sheets on the bed, there were three red dots where she pointed.

"Blood?" Greg asked.

"Possibly." Sara said.

"It could be menstrual blood." Greg said as Sara fished out her luminal, he almost hoped that's what it was, at least that would be an innocent explanation.

"It's not blood at all." Sara said as she tested the substance and got a negative result.

She knelt down and sniffed the substance.

"Smells like wine." She said.

"Maybe Jackie had a glass of wine to help her feel better and without thinking about it she took the cold medicine on top of it and it caused her to have a bad reaction." Greg said.

**I'll update soon! As always please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's my wife?" Nick said as he burst through the emergency room doors of Desert Palm hospital.

"Are you Jackie Stokes' husband?" a nurse asked.

"Yes." Nick replied in a panic.

"Come here sir." She said as she led him to a little room.

"Nicky" he heard a voice yell from down the hallway.

"Catherine." He said.

Catherine raced to his side. They went into the little room together. Moments later a doctor came in.

"Mr. Stokes, I'm doctor Tyson, I've been wor.."

"How is she?" Nick interrupted, he couldn't care less what his name was, all he could think about was Jackie.

"Well, right now it is touch and go." He said.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that my wife could die?" Nick asked in a whisper.

"Yes sir, that's a very real possibility, I'm sorry, I can't give you more reassuring news than that, but what I can assure you is that we are doing everything we can. We got her heart going once, and then it stopped again, we got it going again after that but right now her heartbeat is very faint"

"Her heart's not working, here give her mine." He said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Nicky." Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around him.

His mind raced, as concerned as he was about Jackie he was even more concerned for his children.

"Mr. Stokes, does your wife have any health problems, especially any heart problems?"

"No, not that I am aware of."

"Is she allergic to anything, anything at all?"

"No, not to my knowledge."

"Is there anything else we should be aware of, anything at all?"

"No, she's completely healthy, she's had a slight cold the last few days but it's nothing serious."

"Ok, we'll keep you posted. Your wife is a strong lady, she's proven that by coming back to us twice already, just remember that." The doctor said with a gentle smile as he left the room.

As soon as the doctor shut the door Nick lost it, he just started bawling.

"Nicky, the doctor is right, Jackie's tough, if anyone can beat this it's her." Catherine said as she tightened her grip around him.

Catherine's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" she said.

"Cath its Greg, how is she?"

"It's touch and go." Catherine said.

"Oh God. How's Nick?"

"Not very good. Did you guys find out anything?"

"Tell Nick that there is a bottle of cold medicine on her nightstand and that's it's half empty, also tell him we found what appears to be red wine on the sheets."

"Nicky, Greg said that he and Sara found a bottle of cold medicine on her nightstand and that it's half empty, also they found what appears to be red wine on the sheets, do you know anything about that?"

"Well she did have a cold, she probably did take cold medicine." Nick said.

"But why is it half empty?" Greg asked, overhearing his answer.

"Because we've had it for a while, that bottle was nearly half empty before she even came down with this cold. I bought and used it about a month ago when I myself had a cold"

"What about the wine, do you think she mixed alcohol and the cold medicine without thinking?"

"No, a few nights ago we each had a glass of wine in bed, she spilled just a little, she was just about to clean it up but then the baby started to cry, I guess it slipped her mind." Suddenly a light bulb went on in his head, he raced out of the room, and Catherine ran after him. He entered the nearest ER room.

"Mr. Stokes, I'm sorry but you can't be in here." Dr. Tyson said.

"She took cold medicine, I don't think she's ever taken that kind before, I have, but I don't think she has, maybe she is having an allergic reaction after all."

"Thank you, that might be very helpful." Dr. Tyson said.

Suddenly a monitor started going off, a ton of people rushed the room.

Jackie's heart had stopped again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jackie." Nick screamed.

"Come on Nicky, let's go." Catherine said as she gently grabbed his arm and tried to lead him out of the room.

"No, I'm not leaving her." He said.

"Come on sir." a doctor said as he grabbed Nick to help Catherine get him out of the room.

"Jackie, fight, you gotta sweetie, please, fight harder than you ever have." He begged.

Finally Catherine and the doctor were able to get him out of the room.

"My kids need their mother, they love her, she is the center of their universe, I can't raise them by myself, I'm involved in their lives but I don't do all the little things that she does. She is such a great mother, I guess I should have learned all the little things that she does with them, I should have but I didn't and now it's too late. What am I going to do?" Nick said before burying his face in his hands.

"Nicky, listen to me. You are a wonderful father, you give more time, love, and guidance to those kids then any father I have ever met, if you have to raise those kids you can, and I know you'll do a great job, and you'll never be alone, you're coworkers are your family, we'll be there for you, and so will your parents and your family as well as Jackie's family, especially her parents, they are very close to your kids, but for right now, let's just pray that it doesn't come to that."

"Mr. Stokes." Dr. Tyson said as he entered the room.

He met Nick's eyes "Good news, we got your wife's heart started again."

"You mean she's going to be alright?" Nick asked feeling like he might faint.

"Well she's nowhere out of the woods yet, but I am a lot more optimistic about her prognosis then I was. We will keep you posted." He gently laid his hand on Nick's shoulder and patted it before leaving the room.

Nick then turned back to Catherine and threw her arms around her. She returned the embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later although still in a coma Jackie was making strong improvements, she was off of her ventilator and her heart was beating normally, although the doctors were monitoring her heart very closely just in case it decided to stop again. The doctors found out that Jackie had indeed been allergic to the cold medicine, her terrifying episode had been nothing more then a very severe (almost fatal) allergic reaction, which was odd because Jackie had never been allergic to anything before, and although she had never taken that kind of cold medicine before she had taken several other similar cold medicines over the years and never had a problem.

Nick sat right next to her bed looking for any sign that she was waking up. He looked at her lying in the bed and a tear rolled down his cheek, no wonder Jasmine had thought she was just sleeping, that's exactly what it looked like.

Jackie's parents had taken the kids in so he could keep vigil at her bedside. He would take them for a couple hours a day though just so he could see them, he missed them dearly and he was sure it was hard enough on them with Jackie not being there with them, he didn't want them to think that he wasn't around either. When he would take the kids for those couple hours Jackie's mom and dad would take over staying with her.

He glanced at her and his eyes got wide, he thought that he had just seen her fingers move.

"Jackie, honey, can you hear me?" He whispered in her ear. No response.

"Jackie if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He said.

Tears started streaming down his face as she ever so slightly squeezed his hand.

"Honey, can you open your eyes?" He asked.

"No." she said so quietly he didn't really hear her, he more or less just read her lips but at least it was a response.

"No, why not baby?" He asked.

"Headache." She mumbled.

"Ok, that's ok, just keep your eyes shut then."

"Kids." she whispered.

"Kim?" Nick said, trying to make out what she was trying to tell him.

"No, kids." She said quietly.

"Honey, I can't understand you, I'm sorry, say it again." Jackie was getting frustrated, if she could of she would have smacked him upside the head.

"Jasmine." She said a little louder this time.

"Jasmine, oh kids." He said, finally understanding what she was saying.

"Yes." She said.

"The kids are just fine; they are with your parents." He assured her quickly.

"Here?" She mumbled.

"Honey they aren't here now, but man are they going to be happy to see you." Nick said.

Jackie managed a small smile. Nick beamed, he'd missed that smile so much!

"Would you like me to get you something?" He asked.

"Water."

"Ok, I'm going to go tell your doctor that you're awake and then I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He said before he grabbed a cup off of her bedside table and dashed out of the room.

"_Don't go anywhere? That was good Nick, where the hell is she going to go?" _He thought silently to himself as he went to find Jackie's doctor.

A couple hours later Jackie had her eyes open and was sitting up in bed talking to Nick as if nothing had happened.

"The last thing I remember is taking the cold medicine and then lying down, other than that I remember nothing until I woke up this afternoon." She told him.

Nick told her the details about what had happened and both of them had tears running down their faces within the first couple sentences.

"Nick, I am so sorry, I feel so horrible I put you and the kids, and everyone else through this. I took the correct amount of cold medicine, I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear to you." She said.

"Honey, shhh, you have absolutely nothing to feel bad about, you did absolutely nothing wrong." He said as he wrapped her arms around her.

"It's every child's worst nightmare to go wake their mommy up and she won't wake up, oh god Jasmine must have been so scared. I feel so guilty, how could I do that to her? I should have never taken that medicine when I was alone with the kids, that was so stupid."

"Honey, this is not your fault, you didn't know that would happen, how could you? It's not like you took illegal drugs, it was over the counter medicine and you've taken similar stuff several times. You couldn't have predicted what was going to happen."

Eventually both Nick and Jackie calmed down that is until there was a knock on the door. Catherine, Sara, and Greg walked through the door, and the second Jackie saw Greg she started sobbing again. Greg walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

"There is no way I could ever thank you enough for what you've done. Thank you for saving my life and also thank you for being there for my children when I couldn't be. Thanks to you I still get the incredible opportunity to be their mother and for that alone I will be forever grateful. From the bottom of my heart thank you Greg."

By now everyone in the room was crying including Greg himself.

"You're welcome, I'm just so glad I could help, but I didn't save your life, Jasmine did. Had she not reached me on the phone, I wouldn't have had a clue what was going on. Johnna helped save you too, had she not cried in the middle of the night Jasmine probably wouldn't have gone into your room to try to wake you."

"Still, there is nothing I could say or do to show you how grateful I am to you."

Greg just smiled and gave her another hug.

"Greggo." Nick said so Greg turned to him.

"The last few days have been so crazy that I don't think I've gotten a chance to thank you either, but thank you so much. You're a true hero." Nick said as he shook his good friend's hand.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." Nick insisted.

Greg just smiled and nodded at his coworker and good friend.

A few minutes later after everyone had just caught their breath Jackie's mom walked through the door.

"Jackie there are a few other people that would like to say hi." She said with a smile, her mom had just barely finished her sentence when Jasmine and Houston came sprinting into the room. They raced to Jackie's bed, Jasmine immediately climbed up onto the bed and with a little help from Nick so did Houston.

"Hi my sweethearts, I love you both so so so much." Jackie said as she wrapped one arm around each of them and gave them the tightest hug she ever had as tears streamed down her face.

"Love mama." Jasmine said which made Jackie cry even harder.

"Mama sad?" Jasmine asked as she wiped a couple of Jackie's away.

"No baby, mommy's not sad, I'm happy, so very happy." She assured her little girl as she kissed both Jasmine and Houston on top of the head.

"Mama." Houston babbled happily, his little eyes were beaming, he was so happy to see his mommy.

"Hi baby boy." Jackie said as she tousled the little bit of hair he had.

Jasmine turned to face everyone else in the room.

"Mama no seep no moe." She announced with a huge smile on her sweet little face.

That was it, Nick was overcome with emotion, he turned and left the room so his kids wouldn't see him lose it.

"Uh-oh." Jasmine said as she watched Nick leave the room.

Jasmine scampered off of the bed and followed Nick out into the hallway. She found her daddy bent over crying.

"No cry dada, mama no seep no moe." She said as she affectionately patted his leg.

Nick quickly wiped his tears away.

"I know sweetie." He said as he picked her up.

He carried her back into Jackie's room.

"Where's Johnna?" Jackie asked her mother moments later.

"Your dad is bringing her, he had some trouble getting her car seat unhooked from the car, I was going to help him but Jazz and Houston were too impatient, they wanted to come see you so bad." Her mother said.

Moments later Jackie's dad came in carrying Johnna in her car seat.

"What took you so long? I wasn't sure if you'd get her up here before her first birthday." His wife said.

"I couldn't get the dumb car seat unhooked, good lord they have made those things so complicated since Jackie was a baby." Her dad said sheepishly.

Jackie's mom shook her head and then got Johnna out of her car seat and handed her to Jackie.

"Hi sweetheart, mommy loves you so much." She said as she softly kissed the infant's forehead.

The baby gave her the sweetest smile which made Jackie melt.

Houston remained perched on Jackie's lap and before long Jasmine clambered up on the bed again too and so for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime Jackie had all three of her kids in her arms, right where they belonged as far as she was concerned.

"Hey Jackie?" Greg said.

"Yeah?"

"Seeing you with all three of your children again is all the thanks I'll ever need."

**The End! Thanks for reading and thank you for all your reviews!**


End file.
